1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electronic hardware systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for emulation of electronic hardware systems.
2. The Prior Art
As electronic components and electronic systems have become more complex, the design of these components and systems has become a more time consuming and demanding task. Recently software simulation of electronic components and systems has become an important tool for designers. Simulation of a design is the execution of an algorithm that models the behavior of the actual design. Simulation provides the ability to analyze and verify a design without actually constructing the design and has many benefits in the design process. However, simulation suffers from three major limitations: the speed of the simulation, the need for simulation models, and the inability to actually connect a simulation of one part of a design to an actual physical implementation of another part of the design.
Simulation accelerators have come to be used to address the problems of the execution speed of simulation. A simulation accelerator uses special purpose hardware to execute simulation algorithms in order to achieve higher speeds than can be achieved using general purpose computers. None the less, simulation accelerators still execute an algorithm that models the actual design and consequently remain substantially slower than a real hardware implementation. Accelerators do not in any way obviate the need for software models of all devices to be simulated.
Physical modeling systems such as the Valid Real Chip or Daisy PMX address the problem of the lack of availability of software models for complex standard parts. They also address to some degree the speed of execution of complex software models. Physical modelers are used in conjunction with software simulators. The modeling engine and an actual part plugged into it are used in lieu of a model of that part and are connected to a simulator which can then use the actual responses of the part in lieu of a simulation model of the part. The primary innovations in the arena of physical modeling have been associated with this connection between the modeler and the simulator.
Similar design and verification problems that arise with the use of standard microprocessors have been addressed through the use of microprocessor in-circuit emulators supplied by a number of companies. A microprocessor in-circuit emulator uses an actual microprocessor, or a specially modified version of the standard microprocessor, combined with special purpose instrumentation logic to make the job of debugging a design easier. A microprocessor in-circuit emulator includes a cable which can be plugged into a system in lieu of the actual microprocessor so that the actual system can be run at or near real time during debugging.
While all of these techniques provide advantages in the design and verification process, none satisfy all of the needs for designing and debugging including: near real time operation for nQn-standard parts, in-circuit emulation for other than standard parts, and freedom from the need for software models for all devices.